1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid state lighting package structure, and more particularly to a solid state lighting package structure capable of improving the heat conduction of a solid state light source by using a special symmetric chip pattern to conduct heat evenly to a heat sink, and the heat sink is made of a material with a good thermal conductivity, and the heat of the light source can be conducted through its contact with the heat sink, so as to enhance the thermal conductivity of the solid state package, and a special symmetric chip pattern and an optical structure can evenly and efficiently guide the light out and select different color chips to meet the requirements of different color lights, and the structure can be combined with a lamp easily, such that the solid state lighting can be applied for illumination in an easy and quick manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a traditional solid state light source (LED) packaging method, the thermal conduction performance is poor and cannot improve the power of a single chip. If sufficient intensity of illumination is needed, it is necessary to concentrate the brightness of several chips. After a plurality of chips are concentrated, the brightness can be improved, but the efficiency of the thermal conduction cannot be improved, and thus the heat of the chips is much greater than the heat around the chips, and the heat is unevenly distributed and concentrated on the chips and cannot be dissipated to the outside. Since the efficiency of thermal conduction is low, the chip cannot stand a larger power. Although the lamp obtains higher brightness by the plurality of chips, the chips cannot be combined with a general lamp easily. Further, the required brightness can be obtained by concentrating several chips, but the effect of “lighting with a plurality of points” is different from the general lighting, and thus it is very difficult to develop and promote the solid state lighting.